Olvidé Incluso Mi Nombre
by Seil-K
Summary: solo... escucho mi palpitar, el palpitar de mi atravesado corazón... y mi nombre... perdido... mini cuento, basado en el Teaser (primera vista) de la Secuela de Breath of the Wild


Basado en el teaser de la Secuela de Breath of the Wild y otras obras.

**Olvidé Incluso Mi Nombre**

Solo... escucho mi palpitar, el palpitar de mi atravesado corazón...

Tengo sueños... sueños oscuros, donde sigo un ciclo, un ciclo más allá, donde veo sangre, luces y sombras, una epopeya que seguramente afuera cuentan insertada en cuentos, de como un héroe, una y otra vez, termina destruyendo al mal... ¿y... si yo soy eso...?

Sobre mí se ha construido un castillo, un castillo oscuro que apenas me deja ver.

Se me han arrancado los ojos, mi piel seca por los milenios apenas muestra mi original imagen... solo las ratas y la oscuridad siguen susurrando mi nombre... que ya he llegado a olvidar...

Mi palpitar crece y crece... alguien se acerca ¿un murciélago, ratas o el agua que pronto me ahogará?... no, no es eso, es alguien, alguien que me es familiar.

Siento que despierto, siento que vivo, siento que alguien me llama y me controla...

Leyendas se cuentan de mí, como un caballero de armadura invocando fantasmas del crepúsculo, una bestia encerrada en otro mundo, un rey del desierto ahogado en la locura, un hombre buscando vientos que no petrifiquen mis huesos... ya ni recuerdo quien siquiera soy... Zelda... dime quien soy...

¿Estoy encerrado? ¿Por qué? es una pregunta que no paro de hacer y de repetir; tengo miedo, mucho miedo, tengo ira, mucha ira... ¿por qué? porque mi naturaleza... me pide matar.

Zelda... Zelda... ¿por qué me encerraron aquí?, ¿por qué me encerraron en un sarcófago maldito?, ¿por qué me aprisionan en mis últimas fuerzas?

El frio congela tu sangre ¿no es así? sientes ese frio, ese miedo, ¿ese miedo que sientes por mí?, ¿por este cadáver sediento de sangre, sediento de matar, sediento de consumir todo?

Me han puesto mil nombres, lo sé, la mente de los hombres se pierde, fusionando la realidad con los hechos, incluso la mía... querida Zelda, mi querida amiga... ¿me recuerdas?

No... No solo sientes miedo... sientes… amor… ¿quién es él? esa espada... susurra el nombre que una vez olvide en esta cárcel... es una voz familiar, recuerdo su beso de doloroso ardor... una espada que atravesó mi corazón alguna vez, o quizás fue un sueño, o el sueño de un sueño.

¿Eres tú, Zelda? si, eres tú, eres la misma que antes, el mismo espíritu brillante, el mismo aura, el mismo poder… ha pasado tiempo, pero mis sueños me decían que volverías a verme, volverías a alumbrar con tu destino este mundo de mortales, este mundo de simples impíos.

Quizás ese era mi sueño, ¿no?, ser amigos con lo cual pasar las pesadillas de aquel niño moreno de ojos rojos que peleaba por su vida en un desierto mientras todos te gritan rey.

Ustedes dos, princesa y héroe ¿Cómo esa leyenda, no? Esa leyenda mezclada con ficción que cuentan los ancianos, esa leyenda que mis sueños recuerdan, e incluso ya recordé. Quizás… esa leyenda sea nuestro destino… ustedes la luz, y tú, mi querida e inocente Zelda, eres la luz más preciosa, una luz que una vez me vio por la ventana antes de… antes de… mi traición.

Quizás… esa leyenda de mis sueños sea nuestro destino… y ese joven que tantos nombres ha recibido, ese joven cuya sangre solo me causa odio y dolor… sea tu estandarte, tu heraldo, tu mano derecha, tu héroe.

Ustedes son la luz… y yo la oscuridad

Yo soy la maldad

Una maldad por la cual construyeron esta cárcel en el fondo de la tierra, construida por mi propio pueblo por miedo a esa maldad, a ese poder del destino, a esa maldición

Y esa maldición me tiene atado en un destino del cual no podré salir jamás… porque yo soy esa maldad… yo soy ese nombre que olvidé… incluso se… que olvidaré todo nuevamente en otra edad de las tinieblas.

Yo… soy odio… yo soy muerte… yo soy Ganondorf…

Aun así… se lo que ocurrirá… porque ahora… olvidé incluso mi nombre….

_**\- ¿Fin? -**_

Bueno, este es un texto que se me ocurrió apenas vi el teaser hoy en el Nintendo Direct del E3, quizás escriba un par de textos más en este aspecto, espero que les haya gustado y que esta mirada de Ganon, un Ganondorf más victima que victimario (un concepto cuanto menos interesante que quiero volver a tomar).

Esta idea me tiene atrapado desde hace meses, incluso años, salir de la visión del bien y del mal, y ver la mente maldita y esquizofrénica del que alguna vez fue el Rey de las Gerudo.

Este texto está inspirado también en la idea de Fanfic/teaser que rescato de _Aliento de vida_ de Goddess Artemiss

Gracias por leer este humilde cuento


End file.
